


Is It Really as Simple as I Love You?

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Emily watches the boys while JJ is on her way back from a trip with her mom. This is just full of fluff and Emily with children and Jemily of course. I hope you all enjoy.





	Is It Really as Simple as I Love You?

"Henry, time for dinner!" Emily already had Michael set up in his highchair, playing with a toy airplane. She was watching them all weekend because JJ had promised to go on a mother-daughter retreat with her mom and Will was visiting his cousin in New Orleans for a while since him and JJ had divorced close to about six months ago.

One might not think that the one and only Emily Prentiss would have cooking specialties but she actually made the best Spaghetti one could ask for. I mean, Rossi would beg to differ but he's an old man who's too picky on his pasta. His opinion didn't matter anyways because Emily makes it and JJ loves it.

The table was all set for two people and a baby ready to eat, until Henry came running down the steps with her phone in his hand, "Emily! Emily! Emily!"

He was running so fast that he slid into Emily and they both hit the ground. Luckily no one got hurt, instead they were both a huge ball of laughter. Henry sat up and looked at Emily, "Sorry Em, I just got excited because mommy called saying she'll be home really really soon and she wanted to talk to you."

After realizing his mom had been on hold the entire time, he handed the phone to Emily and whispered "Oh, here…she's on now." Thinking it would cause his mom not to realize what just happened.

Emily took the phone and put it up to her hear as she smiled at Henry and gestured for him to sit at the table, "Hey JJ, I heard you're almost home from your oldest crazy one."

JJ laughed over the phone, "Hey, you're the one who decided to watch them"

"True, but in all of this I never said I wasn't crazy too. Plus, if they're crazy that means you are too." Emily said as she moved to sit at the table and started placing dinner on Henry's plate.

"Fair enough, what happened before he handed you the phone anyways?"

Emily hesitated a little before answering, "Umm…he was running down the stairs,"

JJ waited a few seconds, "And…?"

"And he was so excited to hand me the phone because he misses his wonderful mom that he slid into me in the kitchen and we landed on the floor." there was a short pause before Emily heard JJ burst into laughter.

Emily joined in and Henry was looking at her like she was beyond crazy, "Emily, are you okay?"

She quieted down her laughter and answered her question, "Yeah, I am one hundred percent okay."

On the other line, there was some unknown noise before JJ quickly said, "Hey, no lying to my child Em." Followed by even more laughter.

The brunette started to cut up the spaghetti on her plate and slowly feed it to Michael so he wouldn't choke. He looked up to Emily with a smile once it was on his tray, "Thank you Emmy!"

JJ started talking about something but Emily toned it out because that little blonde-haired boy had her heart and that was the first time he'd used "Emmy". Henry used it when he was younger and she didn't even think that Michael might use it. It warmed her heart. She was still zoned out until JJ yelled "Emily" for the third time.

"Yeah, what's up?" Emily quickly responded once she got back to real time.

"You didn't hear a single word I just said, did you?"

She knew her and she knew her well, "No I didn't, but I had a very good reason."

JJ was getting super entertained with this call, "And what exactly would that reason be?"

"Michael here just called me Emmy for the first time."

The blonde gasped, "Emily, that's so amazing! I'm so happy, he loves you so much."

Emily was smiling at him as she replied, "I love him AND Henry with all my heart."

JJ knew that's how Emily felt, but she hadn't heard it until that moment and she was honestly kind of speechless because it meant so much, she hurried up and said what she initially called for, "Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I'll be home in about thirty minutes to an hour depending on traffic."

"Okay, we'll be here! Be safe and tell your mother I said hi."

"Will Do!" JJ hung up and sat in her seat with a gigantic smile on her face. She wanted to end the call with three words, but that wasn't the right situation. If she was going to use those words, it would need to be at the right moment and that moment was happening tonight, no matter what.

JJ was caught out of her thoughts by her mom's voice, "You okay over there sweetie?"

She tried to brush off the obvious and answered, "Yeah mom, everything is great!"

She glanced over at her daughter and then at the road, "Mhmm…sure"

"I'm serious, you don't think I'm serious?"

"I just think that the person you were just on the phone with has your whole heart, and has ever since you first met her and I personally know that I haven't seen you love someone this much since that girl you dated your sophomore year of college." JJ loved her mom, she always got her before she got herself. Truth is, she's loved Emily since the beginning but she didn't see it until a few months ago. If only she'd seen it sooner and maybe they would be together.

"You're right, why didn't I see it before?" JJ hated herself for not realizing it and ever since she fully understood her feelings, she'd been feeling like crap wondering why it just now hit her.

Her mom took a deep sigh, "You did darling but you repressed it because you were afraid that she wasn't gay and that you had no chance, all because she told you to go for Will, who might I add is great and perfect…just not for you, but I am glad you two are still friends."

JJ listened intently at her mother's words and realized how real they were, she did do all of that. Even though she found out a year after she married Will that she was gay, she repressed so much that her feelings had to naturally come out again in time. She looked at her mom and then back at the road, "I thought I was the profiler? Also, thank you."

"Of course, Jennifer I love you and care for you so much. Also, tell Emily that she can call me by my first name…she's practically family." Her mom switched from having one hand on the wheel to two.

"I love you too mom, and she knows but she did grow up an Ambassador's daughter." Her mom ignored that last part because she may have forgotten about that, but being told once again, she let Emily have some slack.

By now they were about fifteen minutes away from her house and JJ asked, "If you saw it earlier then why didn't you try and make me see?"

"Oh Jen, I wanted you to realize it yourself again because I knew that if someone pushed it then you would deny, deny, deny and someone would get hurt." The older blonde put her hand in her purse searching for her lipstick.

"You're probably right, but it still sucks in terms of timing. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Tell me how it goes, I have high hopes! I adore her Jenny."

"Yeah, sometimes more than I think you adore me." JJ sarcastically added.

"Oh, quit it." Her mom smiled and laughed. She pulled into the younger blonde's driveway next to Emily's vehicle, "We're here, go and get the girl."

JJ hugged her mom and hopped out the car to get her stuff from the back. As she was heading to her front door she turned around and mouthed wish me luck!

Her mother drove off and she was unlocking her door. When she walked in, the house was spotless and she found Emily on the couch in the front room surrounded by her two sleeping boys. It was an amazing sight that she would never forget. She sat her bag next to the front door and put her keys in the usual bowl and headed into the front room.

Emily knew she'd walked in but she couldn't move so she waited for JJ to come to her, "We were trying to wait for you but they fell asleep mid-cars 3." She whispered.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Sleeping is more important for them anyways. How did it go?" she whispered back.

"It went amazing, you might have crazy kids but they're a joy."

JJ smiled and realized that Emily might want to get up, "Oh! Let me help you" she said as she picked up Michael.

Emily felt a hint of relief once the weight of the little one was off, "Thank you" she said as she then semi-woke up Henry and got him on her back so he could fall back asleep again. The two headed upstairs and laid them in their beds and tucked them in. They then switched rooms and tucked in the other. Once they were done they both slowly closed the doors and headed back downstairs.

Once they got down there they stopped whispering and decided on a more quiet voice instead. JJ was about to walk into the kitchen until she stopped and looked at Emily, "Too late for wine?"

Emily gave a quick nod as she sat back on the couch, "Usually I would say it's never too late but they wore me out, in a good way." She smiled.

The blonde knew exactly what she meant. She headed to the couch and sat next to Emily, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Watching them, being here, being you and just for helping."

Emily could see the honesty in her eyes, she always could. She embraced her in a hug "JJ, I am always her for you and your family and I always will be."

At this point JJ was almost in tears but she had a mission and she needed to not cry. She pushed the tears down and they pulled apart. Before she knew it, the words just flew out of her mouth. "I love you and I always have." JJ started freaking, that was more than three words. The original plan was only three…not seven.

The brunette could see the obvious fright in the blonde's eyes. She didn't need to worry because Emily had felt the same way since the beginning and thought JJ wasn't straight so she pushed Will so she could be happy, did she make a mistake? She needed to assure the blonde so she took her head and moved it so they were eye to eye, "I love you too JJ, and I always have."

JJ's entire body relaxed and she was in disbelief, "Wait really?"

"Yes."

"So I freaked out for no reason?"

"Pretty much," Emily laughed.

JJ was so happy, "So what now?"

Emily took JJ's hand and kissed it, "We try this to see where it takes us."

JJ smiled at Emily, "I think it's going to take us exactly where we want and need."

"I agree, oh and JJ?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
